


My Only Visitor

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little idea, Medieval AU, Prince Michael, vampire!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Michael have their meeting, the one they've been having a few months per year for years the prince could barely count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea that I had with another (shoutout to narnnworb on tumblr)

Michael, with his servant Gavin, were riding their horses up to Geoff’s little cottage atop a place they like the call ‘The Killer’s Hill’. They did this for two reasons, of course; their kingdom vampire took residence there, and they could only be killed if they tried to get up there completely by foot simply by tumbling right down the steep thing.

“Your majesty-”

“Gavin, for Lord and fuck’s sake, call me Michael.” His prince told him.

The other man rolled his eyes. “Okay, Michael,” He then looked up to the cottage as they slowed their horses to a steady walk. “how sure are you that I just leave you here with this guy?” 

“Your job was only to accompany me for the journey.” The prince assured him. “No need to ask more of you, since our blacksmith Jack is waiting for your assistance.” He then stopped his horse once they reached the beaten down path right before the vampire’s house. “Besides, you’d be scared out of your trousers if the bastard did so much as smile at you.” Michael laughed at the way his servant was trying to squawk out a response.

“N-no way I would... he isn’t too scary isn’t he?” Gavin asked.

Michael smirked before getting off his horse. “As scary as can be.” He started to lead his horse up the trail, muttering bitterly, “If you fear of men with too many bottles of cognac and not enough respect for rank.”

His servant didn’t exactly hear the last part. “I’ll be seeing you back at the castle, then?”

“Of course.”

The prince tied his horse to a post nearby, sighing before going to inspect and enter Geoff’s house. The door of the cottage was knotted and smelled damp. The entire home looked mangled and had growing vines all over it, accentuating how piss-poor the person inside took care of the place. Michael shook his head, knocking on the door. It slowly opened with his touch, so he slowly invited himself in. 

Underneath his feet was more wood that looked it could be better kept. Michael stepped forward, cringing at the creaking sound that echoed once he did. “Hello?” He called. Nothing responded in the dark place. The prince could barely see in front of him, the windows all boarded up and blocking out any sunlight. Suddenly, a candle was lit.

Geoff stood there, the long candlestick in his hand, with a tired smirk on his face. “Welcome, Michael.”

“It wouldn’t do you any ill will to recognize me as a prince, vampire.” He spat. Geoff never did understand rank, so he never tried to. 

"Be more kind to the man sparing your kingdom's life, would you?" The vampire said, a sickly sweet tone in his voice before he chuckled and placed the candlestick back in its place in the wall. The place was a mess, a coffin in the corner for Geoff to sleep in and one table in the middle of it all. The table was littered with unidentifiable bottles of booze. 

Michael could do nothing but move on. Geoff was right. He had been sparing people's lives. "Let's make this quick." He walked forward. "I don't wish to do a lot of talking to you all that much."

The vampire's eyes seemed to darken to a stormier blue. "So no small talk?" He licked his lips, a flash of his wicked fangs showing themselves.

"Yes, no more-"

The prince could barely get words out before Geoff attacked him. He had Michael pinned against the cold wall, waiting for the man to give him an opening for him to strike. Once he did, Geoff's fangs sunk into the man's neck. Michael tried to fight the moan of pain and slight pleasure, which was often present in vampire bites, but failed. His noises almost made the vampire chuckle as he lapped up the crimson liquid. 

Michael clung onto Geoff's shirt, ready to push him away at any moment if needed. At the same time, he felt the intoxicating feeling that being fed on usually had. It was a strange sense of euphoria that made you feel as if you were, well, being intimate with someone. Something that you just didn't want to stop, didn't want to separate from-

"Enough!" Michael pushed the vampire away, who staggered before regaining his footing. Geoff's mouth was covered in the prince's blood, which he wiped a bit with his shirt cuff. 

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Afraid I was going to take more of my fill?"

Michael glared. "Hold your tongue." He couldn't give any hint that he had been thinking of that possibility. Not even that he always has. 

Of course, the prince became even more defensive when Geoff said, "Aw, you look quite adorable when you're flustered."

"I demanded that you hold your-"

"You're acting as if I ever listened to you, Michael."

They continued to look at each other before Michael seemed to have finally snapped. He ran the short distance between him and Geoff and cocked his arm back, delivering a punch to the vampire. It hit him square in the cheek causing his head to snap to the left.

"Will this make you listen?" Another hit. "Will this make you understand?" And another. "I am not yours to toy with, do you hear me?" Yet another connected with Geoff's face before the vampire caught Michael's wrist.

He caught the other before the prince could even flinch. "Michael..." He didn't look into the man's eyes. 

"What?"

"None of those hurt." He then turned his eyes to Michael's finally. They had changed from stormy blue to icey. He had irritated the beast. "Do you know why?" The prince didn't answer, so he raised his voice. "Do you?"

The man grumbled, frustrated with his position. "Because you're a vampire."

"Do you know why I can't go out in sunlight, why I can't get drunk no matter how much I fucking try, why I am a heathen?"

The prince felt embarrassed. "Because you're a vampire."

Geoff suddenly let go of Michael's wrists. "Then you know why I can't, no matter what, stop myself from toying with you." His serious demeanor was slowly melting away. The beast was going back to sleep. "It's in my nature. This deal we have is the only reason why I haven't sucked all your damn citizens dry." He smirked, teeth still stained red. "Your uptight royal blood's enough to keep me sated for months." 

"As I've been fucking told." Michael wasn't exactly happy, but yet not as angry as before. Was it because Geoff didn't seem so smug? That he wasn't seeming happy with the situation either? He had no idea.

The vampire sighed. "Believe me, I would love to play with the people of the land, but since I have this deal..." He took a step forward, close to Michael. Tilting the man's chin up, he gave him a devilish smile. "You're the only person I get to play with anymore, your highness." He gave the prince a quick kiss -which was very unexpected- before giving back Michael's personal space. "You're my only visitor." He admitted.

The prince, blushing slightly and taking a few steps back as well, coughed awkwardly before speaking. "Yes, well, um..." He seemed taken aback by Geoff's words. "Even though you can be a thorn in a jackass' backside..." He saw the vampire raise an eyebrow. "I suppose visiting you more than a few times a year is only common courtesy for someone who... does what you do..." He didn't need to elaborate.

The older of the two looked pleased. "Very well, Michael." He saw the man's expression change to annoyance, which he could only chuckle at. "I hope I didn't take time out of your busy schedule, but never the less..." He was reciting the send off he usually gave and picked up the candlestick, which was now halfway burnt out. "I am quite saddened to bid you adieu." 

And with that, the candle was blown out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
